evilfandomcom-20200215-history
55 Central Park West
55 Central Park West is a residential street area that is the site of supernatural activities in New York and the exact address of the haunted Shandor Building (also once known as Dana's Apartments) and it is sometimes called "Spook Central". The building itself is the super-conductive antenna and portal between our world and the otherside, created by the Cult of Gozer to bring forth their "divine" master Gozer himself in his Destructor Form. History and Construction According to research at the Hall of Records, Ray was able to discern that the structural details of the apartment building were very unusual. Examples include the use of a magnesium-tungsten alloy. In Tobin's Spirit Guide, Egon also discovered that the architect of the building, Ivo Shandor, was also the leader of a group of "Gozer Worshippers" a religious cult that worshipped the same deity Gozer he served. He was, in addition to an architect, a doctor. The group he lead had close to 1,000 followers, and they conducted bizarre rituals, including unnecessary surgeries, which were intended to bring about the end of the world. In conclusion, the building's design, even in the elements used to construct it, were all designed to harness spiritual turbulence. Dana and Louis Tully both lived on the 22nd floor of the building. ''Ghostbusters'' The apartment building was home to many events which culminated in the arrival of Gozer. The Terror Dogs broke out of a pair of Gothic statues placed on the roof of the Shandor Building, and then proceeded to inhabit Dana Barrett and Louis Tully. After this, the two, now under the identities of Zuul, the Gatekeeper and Vinz Clortho, the Keymaster, met in Dana's apartment following the explosion at the Firehouse. After uniting, both Dana and Louis (under the control of Zuul and Vinz) transformed into the Terror Dog monsters after opening the doorway for the coming of Gozer, who appeared and confronted the Ghostbusters. Afterwards Gozer transformed into the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the particular form being chosen by Ray from his childhood. Finally, the Ghostbusters reversed the particle flow and caused the biggest interdimensional crossrip since the Tunguska blast of 1909. Dana and Louis survived the blast, having reverted back into human beings now trapped within the charred remains of the Terror Dog statues. Dana's Apartment Dana Barrett lived in Room 2206 on the 22nd floor. One day, after returning to her place, Dana witnessed several eggs jump off a carton and fry atop her kitchen counter. She also caught a glimpse of the Temple of Gozer and the Terror Dog, Zuul inside her refrigerator. She left completely frightened and sought the Ghostbusters for help. Peter investigated with the apartment with a Ghost Sniffer device but detected nothing. On the night she had arranged a date with Dr. Peter Venkman to discuss the details of her case, Dana was attacked inside her apartment by Zuul. This time, however, Dana was unable to escape as she was pinned to her sofa and restrained by 3 demonic claws. The sofa magically spun toward her kitchen door which opened to reveal a growling Terror Dog. A horrified Dana screamed as the sofa slid into the doorway where she was then possessed and inhabited by the Terror Dog. Peter later arrived at her place, passing by the wreckage of her neighbor, Louis Tully's apartment before knocking on her door to encounter the possessed Dana. He discovered that she now called herself Zuul, the Gatekeeper and was seeking the Keymaster. He lied to Dana to gain access to the apartment. Once inside he calmly questioned her and she spoke of the coming of the Destructor as she led him to her bedroom, attempting to seduce him under the false impression that he was The Keymaster. Peter rebuffed her advances until angering the possessed Dana into exhibiting more of the nature of her demonic possessor, Zuul. The possessed Dana, frustrated at his persistence in ignoring Zuul, spoke in a demonic voice, growling at Peter that "There is no Dana, only Zuul". Peter's continued insistence in speaking with Dana then infuriated her to the point she began levitating off her bed, growling and snarling monstrously in frustration. Dana was then sedated by Peter, lying unconscious on her bed while Peter headed back to the Firehouse and finally waking up when the storage grid exploded setting all the captured ghosts free. With full view from her bay windows, the possessed Dana watched with a contented evil grin as the ghosts and supernatural energy filled the skyline; once the energy approached her windows Dana unleashed another powerful roar which caused the windows to explode outwards, leaving a path for The Keymaster to find her. After the explosion, the Gatekeeper awaited the eventually successful arrival of The Keymaster, embracing in a passionate kiss before she led him to a hidden stairwell leading up to the roof of the building where a demonic shrine housing an antenna-like gateway served as the backdrop to the consummation of their demonic union. Once Dana and Louis completed their union, they finished the summoning ritual by opening the gates for the coming of Gozer. Louis' Apartment Louis Tully lived in Room 2202 on the 22nd floor across the hall and two doors down from Dana. For some reason, the door to his apartment kept locking on him. Soon after Dana was attacked and possessed by Zuul, Louis was attacked by Vinz Clortho during a party he held to celebrate his fourth anniversary as an accountant. Louis fled his apartment with the Terror Dog in hot pursuit. The police conducted a brief investigation of Louis' apartment. ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' After the Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse with the Gozerian Codex, they attempt to make sense of the Mandala. Ilyssa Selwyn reveals a connection it has with Ivo Shandor and his firm's renovations and public works. Egon Spengler mentions Dana and Central Park West. Ray also later mentions both when the team discusses the Mandala upon returning from the Natural History Museum. When the Ghostbusters arrive at Central Park, they see Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence coming from Shandor's mausoleum. Winston answers Egon's hint that it looks very similar to what happened atop Central Park West when Gozer first arrived. Secondary Canon History Koza'Rai, who later created the Temple of the Divine Father cult out of the dissolved Gozerian Society, recalls the death of his son, Gozer, and the scene of the Ghostbusters crossing the streams atop Central Park West is seen. Appearances in other media ''The Real Ghostbusters'' The haunted 55 Central Park West appeared in The Real Ghostbusters cartoon series. The Ghostbusters ultimately defeated Gozer atop 55 Central Park West and wrecked the upper half of the building as a direct result. ''Extreme Ghostbusters'' The 55 Central Park West area and the same aprtment complex appeared in the Extreme Ghostbusters cartoon series.In 1997, the Sphinx entered the building and invaded a room where three intellectuals were listening to an episode of "Jeopardy". It asked them a riddle and they failed to answer it. The Sphinx drained them of their brain waves and left the building. A pizza delivery boy arrived just in time to see the Sphinx leave. The Extreme Ghostbusters were called to investigate. They looked over the wreckage in the room, took readings, and interviewed the delivery boy. Real World Influence The building at 55 Central Park West, also known as the Ghostbusters Building, is a housing cooperative located in Manhattan, New York City, U.S.A. The building was built in 1929 and designed by the firm Schwartz and Gross. Both the interior and the exterior possess unique architectural features that set the structure apart from its peers. The building is considered a contributing property within the Central Park West Historic District, which is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Trivia *According to the August 5, 1983 draft of the movie script, 55 Central Park West was the only building built by Ivo Shandor. He completed it in 1923 and lived in its penthouse. *The Ghostbusters: Storybook refers to it as "The Shandor", an old fashioned skyscraper designed and built not long after the First World War. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Possessed Objects Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Eldritch Locations